Dawn Of Chaos
by CsmsProtector
Summary: Everyone wants peace, right? Neo Queen Serenity can't make peace? It is in the hands of 7 people. Find out why! Notice for readers!
1. Prolouge

Dawn of Chaos  
Prologue - Absolute Peace  
  
  
Everything was peaceful. Neo Queen Serenity had taken her role as queen. She married a prince from a far-off place, by the name of Vejita. But only true peace could be reached if seven people were united. Those seven were the legendary Crystal Bearers. These were the true holders of the seven pieces of the Universal Crystal, which was the ultimate crystal that Zeus couldn't even control. The holders might have a male body, but the soul trapped inside the crystal they were carrying was female. The legend was that if the crystals were brought together they they had to sacrifice a body of a woman. The woman who sacrificed herself could not be a Crystal Bearer. The soul of the Queen of the Cosmos would then enter the woman's body and go to her castle in space. That meant Serenity was never meant to be alone and she was not the ruler of the Cosmos. She was only the bearer of the strongest of the crystals, the Silver Crystal. The next strongest in line was the Saffire Crystal. Third, the Emerald Crystal, then the Sakura, the Lavender, the Marigold, then, last but certainly not the least, the Ruby.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay so this is my first story, and I might not be updating quite so often. I just hope you will review and tell me if I suck or not. Well, ja ne! 


	2. Adeline

Dawn of Chaos  
  
Ch. 1- Adeline  
  
  
"So, Pluto, I'm only the holder of a crystal, not anyone important ?" Serenity said hopefully. "Majesty, where did you come up with that ? You are playing a very big part in the formation of the Cosmos Queen." Pluto explained. "So we need to get ahold of these... Crystal Holders. But how?" Serenity questioned. "You are linked to the Bearers, so you will know how to call them. Think about it." Pluto stated with a voice that told Serenity she was not going to get anymore help. " Okay, Puu-chan. " Serenity said, falling into her old name habits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Someone is calling. I can feel it. Two words. Crystal Tokyo. A vision. A ruined kingdom. A face. A sad queen. I must go to them. ~ A girl with dark hair woke up from a disturbing dream. She had pale lavender eyes and black hair. " Whoa. What kind of dream was that!" said the girl to the dark around her. "Adeline," a voice called. " Addie! " It said, sounding panic-stricken. " I'm over here, K.C. "The girl- Addie - called to the voice. " Addie, " said the child, " I had a bad dream. I dreamed Mommy got squished by Godzilla. She was trying to get me, too." It's all right bud. It was just a dream." said Adeline, making soothing noises. " Would you feel better if I said we were going on a trip tomorrow ?" Adeline questioned the child. " Much better." K.C. answered. " Okay, night, you mangy little boy!" Addie said jokingly. " Goodnight, you devil sister!" K.C. retorted. ~ Maybe the people calling me can tell me what this crystal is for. ~ Addie thought this to herself before she fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yay ! I wrote another chapter! I know that one review isn't that much, but it was my first review EVER ! Thanks Hoshi no Megami. Don't forget to review this chappie! Tell me if I suck or not.  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Notice for Readers

Okay. I wanted to try somthing new.  
I have decided that if you get an idea about something that could happen in my fic, write your own  
chapter. Then send it to me and if I like it, I will post it. I will give the credit for the chapter to you.  
So if you want to cross over many series or just one, it's your choice!  
And if I get a few people writing a chapter at the same time, I will modify them to fit together.  
But before I put the modified chapters up, I will notify you and you can give me confirmation so I can  
put it up.   
  
I hope that a lot of people participate in this new thing. I like being different. ;)   
Email me at LadyChibaUsagi@insightbb.com . Thank you, CsmsProtector. 


End file.
